Feral Wildworks Roleplay:User Rights Requests
CLOSED UNTIL THE BEGINNING OF THE NEW YEAR 2020! ---- Position Application: *Preferred Name: (What name(s) would you like us to call you?) *Wiki Username & Discord Tag: (Both required!) *Your Wanted Position: (What position are you looking to potentially get?) *Reason you'd like to be this position: (Give a detailed paragraph of why.) *Do you have any past experiences with being a staff of some sort?: (If so, please provide proof.) *What wiki do you currently have the most edits on?: (Link the wiki.) *Any extras you have to add on?: (Can be N/A if you have nothing extra to add.) All you have to do is fill out the application up above and post it below so it can be later reviewed by the current staff members that will decide if they like your application enough to be put on a thread that will be announced to the public to vote on then the community will thus decide if you become a staff member or not. Good luck to all of those who apply! ---- Preferred Name: Katie Wiki Username & Discord Tag: Klconzemiusaj-Klconzemius#8832 Your Wanted Position:Content Moderator Reason you'd like to be this position: I would like to be content moderator because it would help bring help to the wiki. I belive i am a very experienced person, as I have been active on Animal Jam Clans Wiki/Animal Group Roleplay Wiki for about a year and 3/4. I Have 4,700 edits, so i pass that. I have been told multiple times i'm one of the nicest person someone has met, and I have rather good social skills. I am currently part of the events crew, so i have been part of a staff before, and have an "active role". I am almost always on discord! Do you have any past experiences with being a staff of some sort?: Yes! I am an admin in my brothers server, I am staff here! What wiki do you currently have the most edits on?: Animal Group Roleplay Wiki Any extras you have to add on?: Good Luck! ---- *'Preferred Name' Ames *'Wiki Username & Discord Tag' Xxinsidiousxx, xxinsidiousxx#6683 *'Your Wanted Position' Discussions Mod *'Reason you'd like to be this position' I would like to become a discussion moderator because I do have plenty experience in being a "moderator" in other discord servers. I have been around the AJGW for almost 5 years now, and each day is a different experience, dealing with different people. I take great pride in being able to listen to people and to help them with whatever they are going through. People say I am trustworthy, and I know this position for discussion mod takes trustworthiness and other skills that I do know I have. I am always on discord 24/7. *'Do you have any past experiences with being a staff of some sort?' Yes, I am a event coordinator here on the wiki, as well as being an admin in multiple discord servers. *'What wiki do you currently have the most edits on?' Animal Group Roleplay Wiki *'Any extras you have to add on?' Good luck to everyone who applies!! ----